


【铁盾】自星海深处

by Schlenk



Series: 【铁盾】哨兵向导排列组合计划 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 是离异男子托尼，有铁椒过去式私设如山的哨兵向导au双哨兵
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 【铁盾】哨兵向导排列组合计划 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【铁盾】自星海深处

战斗结束之后，托尼第一时间收回精神体并戴上了墨镜。刚才还在视野中不断扭曲的色块在特殊材质镜片的过滤之下变得不那么刺目和令人作呕了，这让处于感官失控状态的哨兵稍微松了一口气，但有些东西是难以过滤和阻隔的，比如空气中过多的尘埃带来的瘙痒感——对于一个哨兵来说这几乎算得上是刺痛了。

这让托尼不得不庆幸自己相较于其他哨兵而言，在触觉方面并不算顶尖。他的感官五维图中，视觉和听觉远远高过了平均值，触觉则要低于平均值。

所以在戴上墨镜之后，最大的麻烦就来自于耳朵，远处的私语听起来也像是近在咫尺的轰鸣，略响一点的声音就能让托尼产生自己的脑子快要裂开的错觉，这时候他不由得怀念起了他已退役去过普通人生活的前任向导。

小辣椒和他的匹配程度不算高。事实上，他和任何向导的匹配程度都不高，佩珀已经是其中最高的一个，至少她能保证托尼在战斗的时候不完全越界，在战斗之后能得到适当的安抚并尽快从感官增强状态中抽身。在被她的精神体，那只皮毛火红的狐狸舔着掌心的时候，托尼总能够暂时地从这个嘈杂的世界中抽身，享受如普通人一般放松的时刻。

直至回到塔中，托尼失控的感官也没有恢复到正常状态，他急匆匆地打开了白噪音开关，急切地想要被温柔的模拟雨声包裹住。白噪音不能彻底解决问题，但总能让痛苦中的哨兵好过一些。

在专为哨兵准备的模拟雨声中，托尼忽然捕捉到了一个熟悉的声音。

他改变了赶紧回自己房间躺着的原计划，轻松地追溯到了声音的来源，敲响了彼得·帕克的房门。年轻的哨兵似乎和往常一样正戴着护目镜写作业，托尼还没来得及开口问他，就注意到了一旁的屏幕上正播放着美国队长的教育片系列。

“根据现有的文献记载，哨兵的诞生要略早于向导，最早可以追溯至公元前100年的中国……”

“没事。”不知为什么，托尼反而对史蒂夫并没有出现在这里感到庆幸，他有些含糊地向彼得解释，“没事，是我听错了。”

“需要我去给你拿点向导素吗？”彼得热心地提议。

“不用了，普通的战斗而已，还没到那个程度。”况且因为匹配度的问题，奇异博士的向导素在托尼身上起不到什么实质的作用。

托尼回到自己的房间，洗了个澡之后躺倒在格外柔软的床铺上，把整个人陷进被子和枕头里，在白噪音的安抚之下等待失控的感官回归到正常值，并在疲倦和些微的无聊之中睡着了。

醒来的时候白噪音已经被关闭，房间里一片昏暗，托尼想着自己大概是从下午睡到了深夜，这样的睡眠时间让人觉得心里空落落的。托尼起身打开灯，长长地呼出一口气，开始思考如果把此刻的这种怅然若失放大千万倍，是不是就是史蒂夫在沉睡了七十年之后的感受。

为了哨向登记协议和美国队长吵个天翻地覆最后还打了起来的日子犹在昨日，不过要是现在有人跑来问托尼你对史蒂夫·罗杰斯其人有什么看法，托尼只会说，啊，之前我们在一个叫复仇者联盟的问题哨兵互助会里处得还挺愉快，并且还成功证明了试图把两个哨兵凑成搭档是个错误，把一群有这样那样缺陷的哨兵凑在一起更是天大的错误。

不过，当然，“有这样那样缺陷”说的是托尼自己和剩下的人，而不是史蒂夫。

在普通民众的认知中，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个哨兵，而大部分时候只有真正了解哨兵和向导的人们才能理解，他即便在哨兵中也是极为特殊的。

在宣传的时候他被称为自由哨兵，在造就了他的强大力量的计划书上他被命名为黑暗哨兵，不过这两个名称指向的都是同一个意思：史蒂夫拥有数倍于普通哨兵的精神力，且不需要向导的辅助就可以将五感推进至极限。

与此同时，他还保有令人艳羡的稳定性，他不会进入严重的感官失控状态，自然也就不存在什么过载和精神图景崩溃，自控力差的哨兵把战斗以外的时间全部消磨在白噪音室里的时候，史蒂夫能够自如地走在街道上。特制的制服和内衬更让他感到舒适，但普通人的衣物也没什么不好，清淡的食物确实更合胃口，但调味很重的罐头食品也不会引来史蒂夫的抱怨。

哨兵和向导的精神体是他们本身精神力的具象化，一般来说是某种动物，但史蒂夫的精神体就是他自己的样子。

精神体版本的史蒂夫被他称呼为影兵，当影兵的数量在四个以内的时候，他们与本体无限接近，就连最亲近的人也不一定能分辨出来本尊与精神体，数量变多之后他们就会变得有些黯淡和模糊，直到如同影子一般，能够彻底融入黑暗。

自然而然地，美国队长是好几代哨兵心目中的精神领袖，对于而今的战士们来说，他从传说之中走了出来……和一群有问题的哨兵混到了一起。

托尼现在还记得他和史蒂夫第一次碰面时的场景。

四个影兵连同史蒂夫本人一起被洛基的精神体巨蛇缠住，如果是普通的哨兵，这时候大概会选择撤掉多余的精神体以免承受过多精神伤害，但作为黑暗哨兵，美国队长精神力的强韧程度是超乎想象的，当托尼赶来给他解围的时候，他正和他影兵们一起试图从巨蛇身上撬下鳞片来。

“他的精神体是老虎。你见过吗？橘色和黑色条纹的那种大猫。”史蒂夫靠在训练场的围绳上，他的影兵沉默地坐在一旁，“对，精神力越强的哨兵可以分出的精神体数量最多，而托尼的简直要创造吉尼斯记录了。每一只都不一样，有浑身披着战甲武装到牙齿的，有体型特别巨大的，有……你和妈妈一起看过录像是吗？是的，有一只长着漂亮的翅膀，托尼在战斗的时候一般会坐在那只背上。”

史蒂夫顿了顿，他的影兵视线追随着那只在训练场中央跑来跑去的猫。

“抱歉，你可能会觉得有点无聊。我其实不喜欢总说往事，可我又经常觉得除了往事以外我无事可说。”精神体小猫跳到了影兵的膝盖上，史蒂夫放任影兵轻轻摸着猫的脊背，“大概和你说说托尼确实是个不错的选择？”

孩子的困意总是来得很快，刚才还在兴致勃勃和史蒂夫聊天的女孩这会儿已经打起了哈欠，连带着影兵膝盖上卧着的那只小猫也是一副昏昏欲睡的样子，史蒂夫笑着伸出手，揉了揉女孩的头发。

“精神体的体力消耗也是会影响到本体的，你这个年龄还不能长期把它放出来。把小猫收起来，我让娜塔莎带你去睡觉，好不好，摩根？”


End file.
